


The Right Audience

by rabidsamfan



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meeting, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Eiluned has great hopes for London.





	The Right Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clio (clio_jlh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/gifts).



Eiluned had a suitcase, a sketchbook, and hole in her shoe when she arrived in London.  Well, those and the conviction that she belonged in Bloomsbury.  Proper artists would  _ appreciate  _ her work, the way that nobody in Shepton Mallet  ever did.  

 

A year later she had a tiny attic room, more sketchbooks, holes in both shoes, and the suspicion that her work might never be properly appreciated.  But as she sat working at the Trimble’s one evening, a woman’s voice behind her said, “That’s rather good.”

 

Eiluned looked up, and the speaker smiled.   “Hello.  My name is Sylvia.  What’s yours?”


End file.
